


Before the Finals

by itsalliepg



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 13:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalliepg/pseuds/itsalliepg
Summary: The night before National Championships final game, Scarlett (MC) and Zig talk by Skype.





	Before the Finals

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This fanfic is setting in The Sophomore events, after Zig’s leaving for the championships, and I was frustrated that I didn’t get a call from him.. So I wrote a possible talk between him and Scarlett (MC). English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

Sitting at her bedroom’s desk, Scarlett was working on a new article for the newspaper, her laptop in front of her. Suddenly, Skype’s ringtone started to play and her heart leapt into her chest, not just because of the shock, but also because she knew it was Zig. She immediately grabbed the laptop and headed to her bed, lying on her stomach. She answered the call and picked her earphones on her bookshelf.

_Hey, beautiful – Zig was sitting in his bed, grinning – I was missing you.

_Hey, babe. But we talked yesterday, are you already missing me? – Scarlett faked surprise after plugging in the earphones and Zig smirked.

_Of course. Actually, I missed you even before I even left. I already said a second away from you is too much.

_I was joking. I feel the same way. Can’t wait to see you back! And with a national title! How are you feeling for tomorrow?

_A little bit nervous, but I’m very excited. I think I’m doing a good job with the team, being able to be part of several plays. Chris complimented me today during the practice. He said I improved my skills at the field – Zig smiled proudly, and Scarlett smiled back.

_I couldn’t agree more with him. I’ve been watching all the games, Zig, I think you discovered one more talent!

_Well, I’m not anything like a MVP, but I think I’ve managed to contribute to the victories, to score touchdowns… - Zig was grinning and Scarlett could say he was feeling a lot better about fitting into the football team.

_I’m so proud of you, my angel, you’ve changed a lot since we talked right after you joined the team!

_Yeah, I don’t know what I would do without your help, your support…you believe in me, and it gives me strength to give more than my best in the games, Scar. I really wanted you were here, in the fields, but just knowing you’re cheering for me, wherever you are, is enough – Scarlett smiled widely, and Zig blew her a kiss.

_I’m so happy to see what I did helped you somehow. I really want you to be happy here in Hartfeld, to find your place, and love this university as much as I do. I know it’s a huge change in your life, and I can affirm you’re doing very well – Scarlett smiled again – and I’m also happy to be part of this change.

_Scarlett, you’re the biggest part of my change, actually nothing of this could happen without you – Scarlett made a heart with her hands, and they both laughed – and how about you? How are you doing?

_I’m okay, my winter break was pretty great, and now I’m working on some articles for the newspaper.

_What’s the subject now?

_Becca asked me to write about Madison and her job as Kappa’s president. She really wants to make amends with her, and she thought this could be nice.

_My kindhearted girl, always caring about her friends… - Zig said sweetly and Scarlett blushed, giving a little smile.

_This situation between they is truly bothering me, you know how I hate to see my friends upset.

_And I can see you and Becca are finally friends now? I mean, you told me you had a difficult start last year.

_Yeah, if someone told me last year that in the next year we’d both be friends and we’d be living under one roof, I’d doubt their sanity – they both laughed – but I like this way, and Becca is pretty cool, actually.

_That’s cool, Scar. And how the others are? Zack, James, Kaitlyn, Abbie…

_They’re great! I think Zack found his passion in architecture, James is graduate and working hard on his book, Kaitlyn is excited with TBD…but Abbie…she’s still here…

_Oh, she didn’t get along with Tyler yet? – Zig frowned as he saw Scarlett’s sad expression.

_No, and she’s upset, but she doesn’t want to talk about it. I think she might take her time, but I’m afraid that her attitude is hurting Tyler, too.

_I feel really sorry for them, I think they care a lot about each other, and as I said to you once, they’d could get through this and would became closer at the end!

_And you were completely right, Zig – Scarlett giggled – I mean, look at us! We had a hectic start, even before we start to date, and now we’re here! – Scarlett smiled and Zig nodded.

_Yeah, and you’re the best girlfriend someone could wish, Scarlett – Zig gazed her, fondly – I bet you’re tired of hearing me say it, but I can’t believe how lucky I am to be with you.

_I’m not tired, I like to hear this – Scarlett winked – and so do you, Zig, you’re the best boyfriend in the world. I feel damn lucky, too – that was the moment that if they were together, they both would wrap their arms around each other and would kiss passionately. But Scarlett only kissed her fingertips and put them against the screen. Zig leaned down and kissed his screen, on the place her fingers were. They both giggled.

_In five days we’ll be back, and I’ll be missing you so much, and we’ll have to do something to kill this longing.

_Yeah? And do you have any idea of what you’ll want to do to solve this? – Scarlett sat on her bed, smiling widely.

_Well, looking at your bedroom, I can remember what we already did in there, and it gives me some ideas… - Zig smirked.

_Really? – Scarlett started to unbutton her shirt, looking innocently to him. He chuckled, unable to take his eyes off the screen.

_Oh, babe, please don’t torture me – Scarlett leaned a little to tease him a little more, but suddenly wrapped her shirt against her chest and buttoned it back. Zig ran his hands over his face, laughing.

_Okay, just more five days – she sighed – hey, I was thinking of a little party here at home, to celebrate team’s arrival.

_Sounds a great idea, my princess. And it will be even better if we won tomorrow.

_Nothing of “ifs”! You will win tomorrow – they both laughed, and she glanced at the clock in her laptop’s screen – but you need to be rested for the game. I’ve already taken up much of your time.

_No problem, I’m always glad to talk to you – Zig smiled – do you want to say hi to Chris? I think he’s still awake.

_No, no need. I’ll talk to him tomorrow before the game. I’ll send him a last motivational quote.

_Hey, he’s really appreciating these quotes, they’re helping to cheer up the team.

_I’m glad to see it’s working! I really want you two be succeeded! – Scarlett giggled and sighed – good luck at the game tomorrow, I will be watching wearing your jersey.

_Oh, I’m picturing it… – he smirked and they leaned down to quickly kiss each other against their screens. They pulled back smiling widely – good night, Scarlett.

_Good night, Ortega, sleep tight – she ended the call and stood up to put her laptop back on her desk. She knew she wouldn’t be able to continue writing, so she laid on her bed, and looked at pictures of her and Zig on her phone, wishing that those five days would pass as fast as possible.


End file.
